Warcraft 3 The Familiar of Zero
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: Saito was home playing some good ole Warcraft 3 Frozen throne when suddenly he is whisked away to Halkiginia. But that's not all that came with him. Now Human's, Orcs, and Undead are at his command while he is still the familiar of the zero. Good thing he chose a Sotdrp map and it's game functions still work. Sotdrp is a freeworld rpg builder that you play online with other people.
1. Chapter 1

Warcraft 3 The Familiar of Zero Ch.1

Earth: Japan

Saito Hiraga slowly woke up and stretched in bed. To him today was Saturday and he was going to do his favorite past time. Playing Computer games, but before he could do that he got dressed in his clothing. After putting on his favorite parka he went to his Laptop and turned it on. Fully powered thanks to his extra battery life and portable solar panel he began to browse his game list.

"Now what should I play?" He said to no one in particular. He gazed at the games and came across one title that he thought had gotten rid of Warcraft 3 The Frozen Throne. A grin appeared on his face and he clicked the title. While the game loaded he took out his game notebook that he used for playing games. It had cheat codes, hints and bits for him to remember. He turned to a certain page and read over the cheat codes that he wrote down for the game he was about to play. Once he read them he clicked his profile The Hiragan Forces and then the custom games button and chose a special map. It was a map where he could build anything and spawn anything as well with unlimited resources. And if he wanted he could go for the extra detail and make things lifelike. Once the game loaded and the game started he began his building of a kingdom. "Just need to spawn a Peasant and start building."

And so he did he clicked the human spawner and clicked five times. "Better get the building block for what I'm going to build now than later." He then moved his cursor over the Paladin hero unit and clicked once. "Lets see maybe I'll stick with a regular hero unit than go with a custom one. Too familiarize my self with it." And as he did various other things like make the Paladin level twenty to keep it alive for a while. Summoned five Acolytes and a custom Acolyte hero that he made level twenty in a different area. About five Peon's and a level twenty Farseer in another. One very random Pandaren Brewmaster who he made level fifty. He then refocused his efforts back on the human units he had. "Better get some ground troops to reinforce my level twenty." Saito said happily And as he clicked the Footman unit about twenty times a big green orb formed above his head and he was completely oblivious to it until it was too late. Next thing he knew himself and his laptop along with the little notebook were gone.

{)...(}

Halkiginia: Tristain: Tristain Magical Academy

Today was the day of the annual Familiar summoning ritual. Which meant that the second years students were all waiting on one another to get their familiars.

_'Oh Founder what have I gotten myself into.'_ Was the thought of one pink headed girl. She wasn't really paying attention and was more freaking out. _'What am I going to do If I fail, stupid Zerbst making me blab my big mou-.'_

"Ms. Valliere?" Her teacher called out interrupting her thoughts.

"Y-yes!?" She stuttered out.

"It's your turn for the Familiar summoning ritual." Her teacher said kindly.

"O-ok Mr. Colbert." She said a little shaky. And proceeded to the middle of the summoning area.

"DON'T FAIL NOW LOUISE!" A dark-skinned red-headed girl called out. This caused the rest of the students to laugh and Louise to get angry.

"Quiet down now." Mr. Colbert said sternly. Then turned his attention to Louise. "You may begin." Louise stepped up and took a deep breath and began.

"I beg you. My Slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" Louise said while slowly raising her wand in the air. And causing many of the other students to question her choice of words.

"Whats that Chant?" A girl with Blond hair in the shape of drills asked. Then an equally blond boy with a frilly shirt slid next to her and she looked at him and he said.

"Well, it is unique."

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!" Louise said continuing the chant. A blue headed girl with red half glasses slowly looked up from her book to watch Louise's summoning by her blue dragon familiar. "I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" And she waved her wand in the air and then pointed it in front of her. The result was an explosion and dust forming everywhere. With fellow second year students coughing out.

"I knew this was going to happen." One said while still coughing. The same blond-headed boy was still coughing and then noticed the blond girl with the drill like hair on the ground crouching.

"Are you alright, Montmorency?" He asked while offering her help to get up. The same girl remained crouching and he asked. "Whats wrong?"And she simply pointed to where Louise was and he looked on over to his direction. She then gasped out.

"H-Human?" Cause there on the ground was Saito Hiraga lying motionless with his laptop on him and notebook by the side.

"That outfit, he's a plebeian no matter how you look at it." One student said from the crowd.

"Y-Yeah he is a plebeian. Without a mistake." Another Student called out. Meanwhile Louise was barely grasping how this was her familiar.

"T-This is the sacred, beautiful, and strong.."

Halkiginia: Albion: Unknown forest

In a forest a bright green circle showed it's self from that circle exited out five dark robed with blue Acolytes and one special dark Acolyte with a staff. Each were unconscious and the special Acolyte was the first to wake. Using his staff to support himself he viewed around his surroundings. He saw nothing but forest for as far as he could see. Looking to his fellow Acolytes he said to them.

"Arise my brothers." One by one the five Acolytes rose while saying various things.

"The damned stand ready..."

"Thy bidding, master?"

"Where shall my blood be spilled?"

"Yes, master."

"My life for Aiur..." This caused all of them to stare at the one who said that. "Er– I– I mean Ner'Zhul." The one Acolyte corrected himself. The Acolyte with the staff was tempted to summon a Sacrificial Pit and volunteer him to sacrifice himself and be a shade. But He would need orders to do that before he could also he would probably receive it as an honor. Speaking of which He currently wasn't receiving any orders. He then called out to the person that usually give's him orders.

"Master we are ready what is thy bidding." He received silence. "Thy bidding, master?" He called out again and still silence. He had begun to worry never had the master just not answered their calls. Though usually his magic would take control of their minds and they would be forced to carry out his will. The other Acolytes were beginning to wonder as well why they were not being ordered to summon the buildings for their base.

"Maybe the master wishes for us to build a base." One suggested, he did have a point some time's in certain scenario's a base would be already built along with a small force of troops and then he would take control.

"Alright one of you focus your energy on the Necropolis Two of you focus on the Ziggurats I want a perimeter. You last two build a Graveyard and a Crypt I will focus on the Altar of Darkness." He ordered out and in unison each Acolyte said.

"Thy will be done." And each set out to their respective work area. Meanwhile the Leading Acolyte stared at the sky wondering what was going on.

Halkiginia: Germania: Unknown plateau

Like the forest a bright green circle appeared and out came five Orc Peon's and a Orc Farseer riding a great white wolf. But instead of unconsciousness they were all awake. The Farseer Immediately set the Peon's to work. And though some of them complained they trusted the older Orcs wisdom. For Farseer Fenris'ar Gulor or Fenris to simplify it a great tragedy has befallen him. For he had lost connection with the great spirit. The spirit which guides him and the rest of his Orc companions And ever since they landed he had been in a meditative state trying to reconnect with the great spirit to no avail though. He has been able to commune with the lesser spirits and ask them of the great spirit but some didn't know and others were appalled that a Orc was able to commune with them. When he asked they simply told him that the Orcs were mindless beings. This insult was taken with no hostilities towards the spirits and the Farseer accepted that. He did manage to gleam some information from the Earth Spirit about the land he was in. And of the abuse of magic by these Nobles who treated their own kind badly. This did not sit well with the old Orc. When he was done he used his magic to call the Orcs in the surrounding areas. Though the Peons managed to build a suitable base they would need reinforcements for when these Nobles decided to attack. He would immediately begin the defense of his fellow brethren and continue to fight those that were hostile.

An Orc Grunt who was recently trained walked up to the Farseer and addressed him.

"Swobu Farseer we have managed to set up a base and await your orders." The Farseer hummed in approval of this.

"Excellent! Now we must wait for our fellow Orcish brethren to answer my call. Proceed to the defense of our encampment." Fenris ordered.

"Dabu!" Was all the Grunt said and proceeded to do as he commanded. Fenris examined the base camp they built and was impressed of what they built-in such a short time. There was the Great Hall where their Peons answered the call. Two Barracks too train their troops, an Altar of Storms to call upon heroes to aid them in battle. Two War Mills with all the steel upgrades which should hold them for a while against enemy's. The first of the Spiked Barricades upgrades if they get sieged. Several Orc burrows around the camp. And Watch towers with Orc Burrow's reinforcing them. As for their forces which he was surprised when they no longer had a food limit. They had four Peons for every Burrow which in this case they had eight Burrows. Twelve Grunts each one either patrolling the camp or outside the camp as well within range of the Watch Towers. And twelve Troll Headhunter's also patrolling the camp and the outside of the base. He hoped these Noble wouldn't come for some time. For it would be a struggle.

Halkiginia: Unclaimed land: Border of Gallia

Like the forest and the plateau the same bright green circle appeared and dumped out something. In this case it was twenty-six human's, twenty Footman, five Peasants, and one Paladin. Like the Acolytes they were all unconscious, the first to rise was the Paladin leader named Malak the Free. Once he was awake his aura seemed to awaken the others. Then he put everyone to work including himself. The Peasants knew how to build the buildings while the Footman basically took up some hammers and did as told. With everyone pitching in they were able to build a Town Hall in record time. Then came the farms, again everyone pitched in and still built-in record time. Next came the Barracks, this made the Footman really happy and they worked even harder for it. Afterwards the Footman were put on guard duty, while the five Peasants and Malak continued working on the base. It was until they were attacked by an Orc raiding party. With no suitable defensive guard towers the Footman were really hard pressed. Luckily with the call to arms the Peasant's donned their Militia armor and helped kill every single Orc. Only five were critically injured but with Malak by their side and a quick fix of Holy Light spell they were immediately ready again. Then they set them selves on upgrading their weapons. And that's where the Dwarves came in. Originally brought in to be Rifleman Malak set them on the path to upgrade their weapons and armor. And being Dwarves who prided themselves on superior building and weapons they happily obliged. With Dwarven ingenuity and Malak's devotional aura they were able to build a Black Smith a Lumber Mill, Workshop, Arcane Sanctum, Altar of Kings, Gryphon Aviary, and upgrade their Town Hall to a Keep.

And that wasn't the end of it. Soon they had defensive Cannon Towers, Guard Towers. Steel forged equipment and refined gun powder and reinforced leather armor. Along with most of the things that could be upgraded. They even called a Mountain King to take over some of the responsibilities. Without a doubt they were ready, but for what?

Halkiginia: Tristain: Outside of Tristain Magical Academy

Tatsa Sweetbarrow was a happy-go-lucky Pandaren. So when he was dumped at where ever he was he did it while smiling. To him this was opportunity, opportunity to share with others the many brews that he has produced over the years. And to discover new ingredient to put in his brews. So with a happy smile he grabbed his keg, an wooden reinforced Bamboo staff that held on ribbon tied bottles of Pandaren brewed necessities. He set out on his journey to share with the world his finely refined brews.

Halkiginia: Tristain: Tristain Magical Academy

Louise Francoise De La Valliere stepped forward and looked down upon the person that she summoned.

"Who are you?" She asked him, Saito couldn't understand her and said.

"What?" While rising from his lying down position and looking around. "Where am I?" He said after looking around. Saito then looked at the person in front of him.

"You don't understand what I'm saying? Which Plebeian are you" Louise asked him.

"English?" He replied then went to look at the other students that were staring. "I guess not. Besides..." The same dark-skinned red-headed girl walked up and said.

"This makes all you said worth it!" She then closed her eyes and rose her arms in a gesture of shrugging and continued. "I never would have guessed you'd summon a plebeian." Then she started to snort and that triggered some of the students to smirk. Louise stared at her rival with a very annoyed expression.

"It was all a little screw-up." She retorted. While Saito was looking around and found his Laptop on him and his notebook by his side.

"That's The Zero Louise we know. You never fail to meet our expectations!" When her rival finished She laughed and the rest of the students laughed as well. Saito looked up to Louise and asked.

"Hey-" But was interrupted by Louise shouting something in a language he didn't know but with the force that meant it.

"Shut up!" Louise then walked over to her teacher Mr. Colbert. "Mr. Colbert?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Please let me summon again." Louise pleaded. Colbert just shook his head no and said.

"I can't let you do that." This caused Louise to nearly almost shout.

"How Come?" Meanwhile Saito looked around and found his Laptop and note book while freaking out.

_'Ok something is definitely going on around here.'_ He thought to himself, he picked up his laptop and inspected it for any damages. _'Good there's no damages.'_ He thought relieved. When he opened his laptop the screen he saw the screen go right back to his game. Only it was no longer the map he was on. _'Holy crap everything looks so life like... Hey wait a minute.'_ He saw one thing that got his attention. A unit that looked just like him. _'Woah this is some inception crap going on.'_ He clicked the unit that looked like himself and that's when he felt like he was being touched and grasped by the shoulders. He looked around and found no one near him, but he still felt like he was being grasped. That's when he started to freak out a little and he closed his laptop. And the feeling went away. Meanwhile Mr. Colbert was explaining the reason why Louise couldn't retry the summoning ritual.

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony itself." Saito dumbly looked at the person who was talking not understanding a word he said. "Regardless of whether you like it or not, he has been decided as your familiar spirit."

"I don't know what there saying, but judging from what they're wearing, these guys are whacked out." Saito said while Mr. Colbert continued to talk, he grabbed his laptop and notebook and slowly crawled away on his fours, not even being noticed. Until Louise grabbed the back of his collar and started him while being choked.

"But I've never heard of taking a plebeian as a familiar spirit!" Louise said after stopping Saito from crawling away. When she finished her sentence the students all began to laugh. Saito just thought they were all assholes due to their laughing.

"Whether it's a plebeian or not, there will be no exceptions." Colbert said sagely. "Continue with the ceremony." This dumbfounded Louise and she panicked.

"With this?" She said whiningly while poking Saito in the back with her wand.

"Ow. Ow." He groaned in pain _'BITCH!'_ He thought, Colbert steeled his gaze getting rather impatient and ordered Louise to continue.

"Please do it now Louise, or would you rather be expelled." This caused more students to laugh and Louise just sighed and said.

"Okay." The young Valliere stared at Saito with a most hateful glare. Saito took it upon himself to craw away a little bit faster while exclaiming.

"What!" He stopped when he dropped his notebook. "Crap!" He gathered it as fast as he could and turned around to face who ever was behind him.

"Go for it, Louise." The same dark-skinned redheaded girl cheered out. Louise twitched an eye of annoyance then came closer to Saito.

"You'd better be grateful. You'd normally never get this from an aristocrat." She pointed her wand at his face. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere." She then crouched down to him. "Pentagon that governs the five powers. Give This person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." She then grabbed the back of his head and he freaked.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shrieked, she glared at him and venomly told him.

"Just stay still." She then closed her eyes and pecked out her lips and drew her face closer to his.

"W-Wait, wait, wait." She neared closer. "Wa... Yo... Hey..." Even closer. "No, I mean... Hey... Um...Hey-" Their lips connected, Saito was wide eyed while Louise had her eyes closed. She then backed away and re-stood, Colbert walked by Louise's side and commented.

"Looks like the Contract Servant finished without any problems." Saito was pissed that steam seemed to form from his left ear.

"Hey, what was that about?" Then his whole body felt like he was being slowly introduced to heat. "My body feels hot." Then he glared at them and almost shouted. "What did you do to me?!"

"It'll end soon." Louise plainly said. "A familiar spirit's rune is getting carved onto you." She explained.

"What?" Saito said still not able to understand them. Then he gripped his left hand for it started to be in pain. And soon the runes were left and he collapsed with his Laptop in hugged tightly around his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Halkiginia: Albion: Unknown Forest: Undead base

Night had begun to fall, and the six Acolytes had established a very suitable base. With heavy forest at their backs and lightly traversed forest at their front they were extremely well hidden. Even the blight was hidden due to the shrubbery that was around them. For now they had a light force of twenty-four Ghouls to protect the base. They thought after a while that the master would take control and order them to their goal, but he still didn't heed their call. The six Acolytes converged in a meeting inside the Necropolis to figure out what was going on. Seating themselves at a table, the leader spoke first.

"Fellow Acolytes! As you all know we have established a base but, that is not the problem at the moment. Our master, the Lich King, has not answered our calls. This leads me to believe we are either in an area where he can not reach us or he plans to use us at a different time." Some of the Acolytes were silently taking this news in, one Acolyte then chose to speak up.

"Does this mean we are to do nothing while we wait for our master to call us?" The rest looked to the lead Acolyte expecting an answer. The lead Acolyte pondered this and answered.

"We will do no such thing. While. I expect the master to be... maybe... angered by our actions we will simply amass a force to be ready when he does call upon us. Till then we need to keep ourselves hidden, and explore the land around us." The Acolytes all agreed to this for it would do them no good to be caught unprepared. "That is why we will search the surrounding land, three of you will stay here and amass our forces while continuing to research and expand our base. The other two and myself will scour the land and create a suitable map of locations that we need to be wary of, and to find resources." One Acolyte raised his hand so he could speak. "Yes Acolyte?" The Lead Acolyte said to the one who raised his hand.

"Should we call forth a Death Knight to aid us in this search?" The leader pondered for a minute till he came up with an answer.

"No, I feel we need to be silent with this matter. If we call a Death Knight he would most likely assume control and we don't need conflict for power now." The Acolytes all nodded to this. They were at a stage where they were in control. Another one spoke to voice his concerns as well.

"What are we to do about the Necropolis? Should we upgrade it? We will be well above the tree line and visible to all who can fly." The leader pondered this as well.

"Build a Ziggurat in the middle of the base. Instead of either Spirit or Nerubian we will make it a special illusion tower. Disguise us as the surrounding forest to keep us safe." Acolytes all nodded in agreement to this.

"If some of us are to go explore the unknown should we don disguises to avoid being found by humans?" The leader immediately said.

"Yes, build us several Orbs of Illusion. Disguise mine like a priest with a hood so that way I can pass as either an elf or human. The others make humans and do various disguises of whatever." They all nodded and were about to leave when the lead Acolyte said one more thing? "Also train up more Acolytes at least enough to help with the bases expansion. Anymore you train send them to also scout the surrounding area and make Orbs of Illusion for each one you send. This way we can expand or find a new base if this one is found." The Acolytes nodded and in unison said.

"Thy will be done." And they left, the lead Acolyte watched them leave and was worried of whether this would be a good plan.

Halkiginia: Germania: Unknown Plateau: Orc base

Fenris'ar Gul was seeing to the Orcs that did answer the call of the Horde. He had not been expecting so little to come, but come they did. Each Orc group that came were either fat and slow or skinny and almost on the brink of death. It almost made him sorry for these cousins of this land. Only one group out of them seemed to be an actual Orc Clan with a Blademaster leader named Kajind the Ripper. Fenris was wary of Blademasters for even though they were the Honor-guard of the Warchief they tended to be gung-ho and always charged head-long into battle. Right now he would only have to worry about him challenging him to be the leader of his group of Orcs. Fenris was sure he could take him down and prove himself as a leader. But he didn't need conflict now he needed allies and those were more important than establishing rule. Right now everyone was in the recently finished Stronghold and almost everyone there were talking while sitting at tables filled with all types of food. When they were all situated Fenris rose and slammed his staff into the ground making a loud thud. Almost instantly everyone stared at him, the Farseer cleared his throat and prepared his speech.

"Throm-Ka and Aka'Magosh, welcome brethren of the land. I have called you all here so we can get to know each other and to feast!" This caused some of the Orcs to cheer by yelling out various things. The Farseer simply tapped his staff on the ground like a gavel. "And as I have called this gathering I hope to set up an ragath'a among each Grom'mash that could make it." Some Orcs nodded in agreement to this others passive to it. "And now without further ado please feast." The minute he finished Peons and some Trolls brought in giant platters of food. There was all sorts of meat with seasonings and soups along with hearty drinks. Fenris sat down at the head of his table where all the clan leaders sat. Once each got a suitable meal on their plates and began eating they begun speaking.

"A most excellent meal Farseer Fenris'ar Gul." One clan leader spoke out.

"Please friend call me Fenris." Fenris said to all the clan leaders. Next Kajind spoke up.

"So Fenris what brings you to use the call of clans besides just a meal?" Some of the other clans leaders were also wondering this but didn't voice their opinions.

"Well why that I am probably older than all of you I am new to these lands that I and my brothers are in." Some of the other clan leaders spoke to one another wondering where he is from.

"What land do you come from?" One leader asked.

"Where I am from is called Durotar home of the Horde, lead by Warchief Thrall." The Farseer explained, one clan leader who wore Wolf like clothing than abruptly shouted out his disbelief.

"That is impossible the last Warchief died by the human's during the great scattering." Fenris calmly waited and then explained.

"Peace brother as I have said I am not from this land. Me and my Orcish Brethren are here by accident. But we are still very much apart of the Horde along with the Troll's that are with us." Kajind looked at a nearby patrolling Troll Headhunter that was randomly looking about keeping an eye on everything.

"So that is what they are called I wondered why they were apart of the guard." Kajind said, Fenris nodded.

"They are very much apart of the Horde as do the Tauren and Forsaken." The other clan leaders continued with their meals and were about to ask more when a Orc Grunt came bursting in.

"Farseer a human messenger is at our gates demanding to speak to you!" The Grunt quickly said, The Farseer rose and picked up his staff and shield.

"Well they were bound to be here sooner or later might as well see what they want. Please fellow clan leaders continue with your meals why I see too our rueful guest." And Fenris went and his white wolf who was lounging around followed him. Kajind was the only one who didn't partake in the meal and followed our dear Farseer.

"So do you plan to do as the Human say?" He inquired, Fenris slowly mounted his white wolf and shook his head.

"The Human's will not order the Horde around I am willing to listen to negotiations, but I will not have them lord over us like we are lower than them." Kajind hummed to this and soon they were at the area where the messenger was. He was like any other Germanian, dark-skinned with a fiery head of red colored hair, his whole attire spoke noble while he rode one of the most finest Germanian horses. And on his shoulder was a hawk with brown feathers and his familiar.

"Greetings Orcs I am Ricmorn Loyaler of the house of Vandenburg. Might I ask which of you are you leader of this Orc Clan?" He said with respect, Fenris rode out and made himself known as the leader.

"I am Farseer Fenris'ar Gul, leader of the Hiragan Bonecrushers, loyal to the Horde." He said respectively, the young noble had a smile on his face.

"Never in my life had I expected to meet a Orcish Farseer. Today I am truly honored." he said while putting a hand to his heart.

"I am glad that you are honored to meet me. Now might I ask why you are here?" Fenris asked the noble. The Germanian noble quietly cleared out his throat.

"As the Orc relation's representative I am here to tell you that in a weeks time you Orcs will be visited by a very angry noble who will most likely bring troops and try to slaughter you all." Silence was heavy in the air then a young upstart grunt shouted out.

"LET THEM COME THEY WILL KNOW TRUE FEAR OF THE HORDE!" This outburst riled up the other Orcs and they sang battle cry's, Fenris urged his wolf to howl and silence his upstart brethren, the effect was immediate.

"Before we are so rudely interrupted again might I ask what is this Orc relation's?" Fenris said while glaring at his comrades to shut them up.

"Well the Orc relation's is an organization that makes sure you Orcs don't invade us and we the same. However it is not a very strong and we usually go and warn Orcs that are in Noble's territory and urge them to move to a new site or to warn them of the immediate danger they will be in." Ricmorn Loyaler explained.

"It's true Farseer." Kajind interrupted, Both Fenris and Ricmorn looked to him. "I have been told many times by this organization and they told me of the dangers that I and my clan would be facing."

"It is true." The noble said. "We try to urge all Orcs to vacate their dwellings when we get news of Nobles that start to gather forces so they form an eradication party. It works with the smaller groups but the larger ones are quite stubborn and sometimes get annihilated." The Farseer stroked his beard in thought of what to do.

"Why I may have not been here long. We have survived harsher conditions. Do not be worried about our well-being for we will persevere." The noble seemed saddened and let his head droop down.

"Alright, I'm sorry that you are going to be attacked. If there was anything we could do, we would." He said sadly lifting his head. "Well I better tell my superiors the news. See you if you survive the coming battles." And with that he waved goodbye and rode off. Fenris turned to Kajind and he shook his head.

"Why I admire your courage you have just signed your death." The old Farseer rose an eyebrow to Kajind's remark.

"I have no doubt we will win this coming battle to come." Was all the old Orc said.


	3. Chapter 3

Halkiginia: Unclaimed land: Border of Gallia: Human base

Night had already fallen and a meeting was being held within the keep. The people in attendance to this meeting were their Paladin leader Malak The Free, Dwarf Mountain King Aggronar The Mighty, The recently appointed Captain of the guard, Dwarven Chief of Engineering Rifleman, Peasant Leading Supervisor and Head Elven Priest. These six people who surrounded a rectangular table would for now decide on what actions to take and decide upon it with a vote. And more members would be decided to be added or taken away later on. The leading figure pounded his war hammer lightly on the table to gain the attention of everyone whom were discussing various matters of importance.

"Fellow Brother's in arms now that I have your attention may we discuss the matter at hand?" The other five members looked to one another and all looked back to the Paladin. "We are no longer as far to my knowledge in an area near Alliance settlements nor are we in any Horde area's." More members nodded to his words. "Which either leads me to believe we have been transported to a new land that has not been discovered yet. Or" He looked at the people present. "We are in a new realm." There was a silence from each one of them and some looked to the other to see if they would say any words.

"So what." The minute who ever said those words each person present stared at him. Aggronar the Mighty looked back at the others whom stared at him. "It's not like we are helpless or anything. We have the resources, not to mention the man power. The way I see it we can take on anything."

"Typical Dwarf." This brought all attention to the Head Elven Priest that was present. "You'd rather wage carnage instead of see the bigger picture." The Mountain king crossed both arms in front of him and with an almost authoritative voice.

"Oh and what would you have us do Blood Elf have us wait for whatever out there come find us. And then potentially have us all wiped out. I think we should start expanding our territory and lay down more forces and subarea's to claim as our own." Another thud was heard and all attention was brought back to Malak.

"Now before you two get at each others throats are there any other matters we need to deal with?" This time the Captain of the guard stood up from his seat and everyone looked to him.

"There is the matter with the recent Orc attacks. So far we have been able to repel them off but sooner or later they will come in full force." Malak nodded and said.

"Have our Rifleman Scouts been able to find there base?" The Captain looked down and shook his head and retook his seat. Next the Peasant Leading Supervisor stood up.

"The work force has been steadily finishing all projects within expected parameters. They will need a break for a day so they can rest but otherwise the only problem we have from them is some wish to start up families from the recent female boom in our forces." Malak rose an eyebrow at him and asked to explain. "Usually when we train up more forces for like say a footman we get the average trained male that we have asked for. But recently when we start training for new forces we have a random male or female. Surely you have noticed the same thing with the Dwarven Rifleman and Elven Priests and Sorceress's." They all begin to look at each other and recall that has happened.

"Whether we have men or women is irrelevant." Malak said. Gaining all of their attention. "As long as we have those forces that we commissioned for are trained I don't care if we start getting Dwarven Footman or Elven Rifleman. Now is their any worthwhile news?" All of them shook their heads no. "Then I must bring to attention a new matter. We may be here for a while and while we may have made a suitable base and a worthwhile force. We have been attacked by these Orcs and Aggronar brings up a fair point." The mentioned Dwarf crossed his arms and smiled. "So within the week once we have dealed with our Orc problem we will begin expansion of our forces. Are there any objections?" Everyone remained silent indicating they had none. "Then I hereby declare this meeting adjou-." Malak never got to finish his words when they all heard the local Call to arms bell from the castle they were in. Each and every member scrambled grabbing whatever gear they brought with them and hurried outside of the castle with troops of Footman running past them along with Rifleman, Priests, Sorceress's, and Knights.

"Up ahead!" The Captain of the guard shouted. And up ahead were Orcish warriors in combat with Footman Guards and Peasant turned Militia that managed to grab their gear and help fight them before they retreated.

"To arms men to arms!" Malak shouted across the battlefield. His devotional aura steeled his troops as they fought Orcs that seemed to have come out of nowhere and infiltrate their base. Aggronar using his hammer to deflect attacks and his axe to kill his foes was happy for this fight. When he killed five Orcs he felt stronger and when he was surrounded he used his hammer and stomped it into the grounds disorienting those around him.

"Haha Death comes for ye!" Aggronar said with glee and using his hammer he bashed the head of a Orc off. When he was about to bash another a stabbing pain went into his side. "Argh!" He looked around and saw the Orc that stabbed him. It was a big one compared to the regular Orcs. "You're a big one aren't ya!" The Orc he was talking to rose a two-handed claymore above his head. And sent it down in a downward slash, Aggronar crossed both of his weapons and successfully blocked the attack. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Across the battlefield the Captain of the Guard was using his shield to defend any wounded allies that he came across. And once a retrieval team of Militia grabbed whoever was injured he went on to the next foe. The Head High Elven Priest was using his staff to deflect attacks while healing allies that managed to get injured, all the while never gaining a scratch himself. The battle was long and arduous with several humans dieing to the Orcs and many of the Orcs dieing to the Humans, Dwarves and Elves. The Orc Aggronar was fighting was gaining the upper-hand on him due to his size and brute force. Each of them were battered, bruised, injured yet these two fought on. Malak was using his war hammer to bash aside oncoming Orcs and generally help each ally he came across.

"This is becoming to tiresome and we seem to be losing more and more men." True to his words bodies were everywhere from Orcish to his comrades. Malak brought out a book from his side and opened it to a certain page. Once he found the page he wanted he started reading as fast as he can. Each word came to be unintelligible on the battlefield but to him he knew what each word meant. Finally when he finished his words he shouted. "RESURRECTION!" And Malak rose his hammer to the sky and down from the clouds. A golden armored angel appeared at its side was a golden sword that shined with light. It drew its sword and slashed the air, It then flew back into the clouds. On the ground dead Human, Dwarves, and Elves rose from the ground to fight once more. "Drive back these mongrels from wince they came!" Malak shouted and his forces all cheered. The Orcs too stunned by the sudden appearance of an angel were caught off guard. And though they tried to fight back the Alliance forces were too much for them. When the battle was won everything was silent.

"Damn Orc bested me I say we go after them and show them whose boss." Aggronar said, and some people around them agreed to his idea. Malak put a hand on the Mountain King's shoulder.

"Don't worry as soon as we find there base and help our wounded we will show them our might." Several others agreed with his wise words. Just as people began picking up their dead a Dwarven Rifleman came running into the case.

"My Liège we have found the Orc encampment but some of our fellow scouts have been captured." The Rifleman said in a huff.

"What!" Aggronar shouted and came closer to his Dwarvish kin. "Those bastards captured my kin. Oh they will pay if they harm a single hair on their beards." He turned to Malak with a pleading look. "We have to help them." Malak was conflicted he knew those men would die if he didn't act but they didn't have enough forces since the attack, finally he made his decision.

"Gather able-bodied warriors for a small force we will build a suitable base near their encampment to try to save them and then once reinforcements arrive we will wipe them out." Warriors left and right gathered and answered the call. Aggronar was ready and itching for a fight. "Captain!" Malak called and his Captain answered.

"Orders?" He said at a salute.

"I need you and the Head Elven Priest along with our supervisor for the civilians to organize a defense and train some more troops. Do you think you can do that?" Malak asked and his Captain nodded. After a good ten minutes a total of thirty warriors were ready. Both Aggronar and Malak went to the Rifleman scout and said to lead the way, to which he did.


End file.
